As disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, the Compound (VI-I) mentioned hereinbelow is an important intermediate in the production of a compound which exhibits an activated blood coagulation factor X inhibitory action and which is a useful preventive and a therapeutic agent for thrombotic diseases. In the process for producing Compound (VI-I) as disclosed therein, highly toxic sodium azide is used in a step of producing Compound (II) from Compound (I) and the formed azide must be subjected to hydrogenolysis. Thus, this process is disadvantageous in the industry-scale production. Since the process employs dichloromethane as a solvent in the production of Compound (IV), it is not considered an environment-friendly production process from the viewpoint of so-called green chemistry. In addition, the process requires a production facility which allows an ultra-low-temperature (−30 to −78° C.) process, and being industrially disadvantageous. Moreover, the production yield of Compound (V) is considerably low (about 30 to 40%) in this process, and the yield must be enhanced from the industrial viewpoint. For producing Compound (VI-I), hydrogenolysis under pressurized hydrogen conditions must be performed, requiring a closable pressure apparatus such as an autoclave.
Patent Document 1: International Patent Publication WO01/74774, pamphlet